You are the One
by aryl002
Summary: About Scientians Blessie and Tim. Purely fiction.:D But I really think this could be for real.


**You are the One**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting

* * *

**

School begins again…

For Tim it just means that he'll have to wake up early but for Blessie it's a time to meet and interact with new people so that she may move on from her past.

Blessie came to school early and went to the covered court with her friends right away but Tim, as usual, was late and belonged to the bunch of the tardy people who held their flag ceremony after the early ones.

Blessie's eyes were wandering; she felt like she needed to look for somebody from the late people…

Her eyes met with Tim's and her heart beat faster. She ignored it and ran upstairs towards their classroom, afraid that she might not get the seat she wants… In front of course so that she may hear what the teacher says.

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

The usual introduction of each student began. It was Blessie's turn when late comer Tim entered the room…

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said.

All the other students began murmuring among themselves about the tardiness of Tim in the very first day of school but Blessie just smiled at the sight of this late yet handsome being that had just interrupted her introduction. Tim sat beside Blessie since it was the last vacant seat. After Blessie's speech, Tim was next.

"Hi everyone, I'm Tim and I want to have more friends. That's all."

The other students laughed at his short introduction while some just stared at him, mesmerized by his handsome profile. Among those people was Blessie, but she snapped out of it and went back to reality when the teacher called the class, attention.

The teacher gave them the schedule of classes that they will be following the whole year. Blessie skimmed the written schedule on the board.

_So next subject was ICT… What's ICT anyway? _She thought and shrugged as she read the rest of the schedule.

"Alright," said the teacher, whose name was Sir Estacio. "You will also introduce yourselves to the teachers later since your schedule is already effective starting today. Now, let's give you a review on your past lessons in Algebra…"

Almost all of the students groaned. Starting math already even in the first day was too much. The only one that Blessie noticed that did not even complain was Tim, who looked really confident in his seat.

Tim, noticing Blessie's look of disdain towards him, smirked at her. Blessie narrowed her eyes.

~ After 30 minutes of the Depressing Algebra lesson…~

The next teacher came into the room.

"GoOd MoRniNG HEliUm." Said the teacher with a weirdly forced accent.

Good morning ma'am…" trailed the students.

The teacher noticed this and wrote her name on the board.

_Her writing is illegible_, thought Blessie. _And what is that weird accent she's having? It's like she trying so hard to use English._ Then, Blessie saw that she had finished writing her name. She stared at it.

"My neym is Miz. Soria aaand I wiiill bee yowr ticher in ay-cee-ti." Said Ms. Soria.

All the students murmured among themselves about this new yet weird teacher.

Then, Ms. Soria said, "Thizs iz yowr firzt asaynment. Bring 15 piecez of showrt bond paper, 1 pintil pen, gloo, 3 maynila paper, 1 penzil, scizzors… wait class, cood u plz spell da word scizzors?"

The class answered in unison. Blessie stared at the teacher in a new light. And this light isn't positive.

Then, Blessie returned to her notebook. What she interpreted from Ms. Soria's statement before was to bring 15 pieces. Of short bond paper, a pentel pen, glue, 3 manila paper, a pencil, and scissors. She sighed. She just let this period pass by…

The bell rang and first day ended. While walking downstairs, Blessie realized that the sudden rise of her heartbeat rate when her eyes met with Tim's and the moment he entered the room and sat beside her produced the same strange feeling.

_Oh I must not hope too much… It'll hurt pretty bad and besides I don't know him that much yet but why does this strange feeling seem to overcome the whole of me?_


End file.
